Użytkownik:PiPikachu/Brudnopis/I
Rozdział I Spotkanie na wybrzeżu Był słoneczny dzień, wiał ciepły wietrzyk. W samym środku lasu żyło sobie stado Pikachu. Na czele stał Raichu o imieniu Jerry. Był on już od dłuższego czasu przywódcą stada. Licznie poraniony od walk ubiegał się o rękę pewnej pięknej Pikachu. Dziewczyna ta miała na imię Rose. Miała śliczne błękitne czy, była piękna, wierna i inteligentna. Jednak nie chciała wyjść za Jerzego, ponieważ go nie kochała. Pewnego dnia miała tego dość i powiedziała swoim rodzicom co o tym myśli. - Nie wyjdę za niego - protestowała Rose. - Ależ córeczko – Prosiła ją mama. Mama Rose była bardzo ładnym Pikachu. Miała piękne zielone oczy, lecz w rzeczywistości była stanowcza i nieugięta. - Już ci mówiliśmy, że to najlepszy kandydat. Jest przywódcą stada, jest silny… - Jest przerośniętym gburem i zakochanym w sobie pajacem mamo! – Rose nie mogła już wytrzymać. - Razem z twoją matką podjęliśmy już decyzję! – teraz podniósł głos ojciec Rose, A był to bardzo surowy Raichu, odzywał się tylko w razie potrzeby. Miał niebieskie oczy takie same jak Rose. – Klamka już zapadła. - Mogliście chociaż spytać mnie o zgodę - My po prostu chcemy dla ciebie jak najlepiej – tłumaczyła mama - Jesteście okropni, wcale nie wiecie czego ja chcę i nie wyjdę za niego! – Mówiąc to Rose ucieka w głąb lasu - Rose! Wracaj! – krzyczała jej matka - Ta dziewczyna już sama nie wie czego chcę. – mówił rozdrażniony ojciec - Musimy iść do Jerzego i ustalić datę ślubu. Rodzice Rose udali się do Jerzego i data ślubu przypadła za 3 dni. W tym czasie Rose płacząc uciekła nad wybrzeże. - Już sama nie wiem co mam zrobić – mówiła zrozpaczona – jakbym chciała znaleźć jakieś rozwiązanie Rose usiadła na kamieniu. Wpatrywała się w morzę. W fale obijające się od brzegu. Czuła miły wiatr. Po chwili kamień się poruszył. Okazało się, że to Geodude, wściekły za to, że Rose na nim usiadła. - Przepraszam ja nie chciałam – tłumaczyła się – pomyliłam cię z kamieniem Geodude nie słuchał dziewczyny tylko zaatakował ją Kamiennym Ostrzem. - Aaaaaa – Rose ledwo unikła ataku chowając się za skałami – Pomocy! Niech ktoś mi pomorze – w duchu modliła się o cud. Kamienie zaczęły pękać, a Rose straciła nadzieję, że uda jej się wyjść z tego cało, gdy nagle coś huknęło i na Geoduda spadła wielka skała. Rose obejrzała się i na klifie zobaczyła Pikachu. Uderzającego Stalowym Ogonem w skały by powstrzymać Geoduda. - A masz! Odejdź stąd! – rozkazywał przybysz Geodude wziął nogi za pas. Młodzieniec podszedł do Rose i pomógł jej wstać - Dziękuję – mówiąc to Rose wciąż była lekko zszokowana całą sytuację. - Na pewno nic ci się nie stało? – spytał Pikachu - Nie nic, dzięki tobie – pochwaliła go Rose Pikachu zarumienił się poczym zapytał - Jak ci na imię? - Jestem Rose – odpowiedziała dziewczyna - Bardzo ładne imię Teraz Rose się zarumieniła. Przez chwilę patrzyła na stojącego przed nią bohatera. W jej oczach był to dzielny i silny bohater. Nosił niebieską chustę, która powiewała na wietrze. Miał brązowe czy w które Rose mogła patrzeć godzinami. - Dziękuję – odpowiedziała po chwili milczenia – A jak ty się nazywasz? - Jack – odpowiedział – Może odprowadzę cię do domu? Znowu możesz natrafić na jakiś problem. Rose zgodziła się i razem poszli w las. Szli w milczeniu oboje nieśmiali by się do siebie odezwać. Ciszę przerwało pytanie Rose. - Co tu robisz? - Ja? No więc to długa historia - Mam czas - zapewniła - No więc dobrze – zgodził się – Wszystko zaczęło się rok temu. Miałem problemy z moją rodziną, wszyscy moi kuzyni ewoluowali już w Raichu. Śmiali się, że jestem najsłabszy i że pokonają mnie z zamkniętymi oczami. Zmierzyłem się z moim kuzynem Lucasem, lecz jego ataki były tak silne, że poniosłem klęskę. Po tym wypadku już wszyscy się zaczęli mnie czepiać.Miałem tego dość uciekłem z domu i postanowiłem nie wracać dopóki nie stanę się silniejszy. - I już od roku włóczysz się po świecie? - Tak, ale jak do tej pory stałem się już dużo silniejszy – mówiąc to Jack uśmiechnął się do Rose - A zamierzasz ewoluować w Raichu? – zapytała Jack westchnął głęboko poczym powiedział - Nie. Zamierzam im pokazać że ewolucja jest nie potrzebna by być silniejszym, że najważniejsze jest to co ma się w sercu. Reszta drogi byłą już o wiele łatwiejsza. Rozmawiali o różnych nieważnych sprawach. Cały czas oboje ukradkiem na siebie zerkając. Gdy doszli do wielkiej polany zauważyli biegnącą w ich stronę małą istotkę - Rose gdzie ty byłaś?! – zapytała mała Pichu skacząca wokół Rose - Martwiliśmy się o ciebie. - Miałam mały wypadek, ale już wszystko jest dobrze Alice – powiedziała Rose – A to jest Jack to on mi pomógł Alice spojrzała na niego podejrzliwie, poczym uśmiechnęła się i powiedziała - Jestem Alice młodsza siostra Rose miło cię poznać – Alice była małą i bardzo energiczną Pichu, nosiła fioletową kokardę na uszku. Miała głębokie zielone oczy. - Mnie tez miło – powiedział Jack lekko zakłopotany - No na nie już pora – powiedziała lekko zasmucona Rose – Jeszcze raz dzięki za ratunek Rose uśmiechnęła się do Jacka, na co on odpowiedział jej jeszcze szczerszym uśmiechem. Podał Rose różowy kwiat, który przedchwilą zerwał i powiedział - To dla ciebie – uśmiechnął się do nie - Dziękuję – mówiąc to Rose zarumieniła się - No to na razie – uśmiechnął się ostatni raz do niej i odszedł. Rose długa jeszcze patrzyła w miejsce, gdzie zniknął jej z oczu. Patrzyła rozmyślając aż Alice zadała jej pytanie - Długo będziesz się tak gapić? – spytała Alice - Co? Ja? Już idę – Rose otrząsnęła się i poszła z siostrą - Przystojny jest nie? – Alice podpuszczała swoją siostrę - No może – mówiąc to Rose zaczerwieniła się jeszcze bardziej - Podoba ci się nie? – dopytywała się Alice - Nie bądź głupiutka - Ja widzę co się dzieję – Pichu uśmiechnęła się - Lepiej już chodźmy rodzice będą się martwić Rose i Alice poszły do domu. Długo potem Rose rozmyślała o tym co się dzisiaj wydarzyło.